


What a Theater Kid Can See

by readingaddiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Multi, Musical References, New Miraculous, New Miraculous Holders, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingaddiction/pseuds/readingaddiction
Summary: Hailey Rolling was hoping for a semi normal life when she moved to Paris. Star in a few productions, get her name out there as  the stunt actress she was, and the amazing theater actress that she knew she was. And wanted to hone and improve her craft more.But like most of her life it had it's own twist. That twist being named Longg, the Chinese dragon Miraculous. He spoke to her and told her it was her job to protect the Miraculous holders of Creation and Destruction. She was to make sure they would not get captured by Hawkmoth, who had only gotten more dangerous in his endeavors to attack them. Chat Noir had to be helped by one of his friends when he had been hurt someone under the influence of the Akuma.And she knew who the Miraculous holder were. It was a natural instinct to be able to see past disguises, one that only had been heightened once she accepted Longg.It was now her mission to protect the ones who were younger then her. One she took on with pride.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette focused on the design in front of her, thinking of what fabrics to make jacket for Chat out of. Not noticing the door to the Bakery opening until some spoke.

“Oooh I like it? You making it for your boyfriend? If so he's a lucky guy.” Marinette squealed and jumped slightly. The girl was leaning on the counter, her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun. And was dressed in yoga pants and a loose black top. She gave Marinette a wink, and looked over the sweets in the glass display.

“What do you recommend? I just got done with my stunt classes and am absolutely starving. And if I could I would eat all of this.” Marinette quickly put away her sketchbook.

“Well, we have some really great raspberry tarts that always hit the spot for me after class. Or if you want something that will stick a little more my friend I was drawing the jacket for loves the cheese croissants. In fact, sometimes that's the only thing he wants to eat.” Marinette giggled at the thought of chat as he usually ate the leftovers Marinette saved for him.

“Mmmm. I’ll definitely take 2 of those and one of those raspberry tarts you were talking about. My aunt wanted me to pick up 2 baguettes and one loaf Rye bread as well.” Marinette quickly boxed up the girls order and rang her up.

“Thank you babe, I’m Hailey Rolling, and I hope you have a great day.” She gave her once last wink and blew her a kiss. Marinette was still flustered when she found the card slipped into her sketchbook,

_Hailey Rolling_  
_ haileyrolling@gmail.net_  
_ www,haileyrollngplays.net_  
Call me maybe? 5557771100

She was still red when her mother came from out back to let her go and finish her assignments from school. And Alya was laughing for a good few minutes after she got to her house and heard the story. And being the nosy journalist she was she quickly looked her up at the website and found numerous videos of plays of the girl Marinette met that day. They were musicals, and action shows. Some were even action scenes shot for movies. Being beat up, or beating up multiple assailants. One of the videos had even a warning to not try it at home because without proper training you could be hurt, then it showed her crashing through was they later learned was sugar glass.

“Whelp, have you messaged her yet? Because after seeing that I just might.” Alya continued to scroll through the website. Going from the videos to the blogging part of the site, where people could ask her questions and where she seemed to post updates on life and such. Even had a few blogs attached. That weren’t part of the staring in tab.

“Girl is says right here she's moved to Paris to finish her schooling her aunt's request, and she's going to go to College Francoise Dupont, and she's older than us by a year but was held back becasue personal reasons. Mari you sooo have to message her.  
She just groaned and pushed her pillow into her face.

Hailey continued on her track to the hotel she was staying at, oblivious to the girl who was completely embarrassed.

  
“Aunt penny I got your baguettes. And Mr. Stone I got your Rye bread.” She gives Fang a pat on the head and hands her aunt the bag of bread and takes her box to the small kitchenette they have and turns on the oven to heat up her croissants. Soon enough the oven warmed up the cheese croissants and had fag sniffing around and looking up at Hailey with puppy dog eyes.

“No fang, last time you had anything with cheese you stank up my room, anyways, these are just for me, the cute girl at the bakery recommended them for me.”

“Oh so you’ve met Marinette, I hope you didn’t give her a hard time.” Penney looked up at her from her tablet with a raised eyebrow.

“Never! I just gave her my number and told her what a cute girl she is.” Shoving a piece of the buttery warm croissant in her mouth she leaned against the cabinets.

“Okay i am sooooo going to ask that girl to be my friend I need these croissants in my life.” She quickly devoured the rest of the delicious treat and handed the other one to Jagged Stone. Who split it in half and gave part of it to Fang.

“Are you ready to start school on monday? You have all your books, your tablet, Jagged and I have to leave tomorrow. Mayor Bourgeois has assured me that the suite he has set up for you will be the same level of security as his own daughters. And if you wanted to play together she usually hangouts on the roof with her friend Sabrina. You are welcome to explore Paris but I expect a call every night and at the very least a text telling me where you are going, and when you are leaving. And please for the love of all things if an Akuma is terrorizing Paris do not put yourself in danger or so help me you will be leashed to me like Fang is leashed to Jagged when we go through Customs.” Penny was now standing at her full height, her face serious and a little scary.

“I promise I will not leave this room without letting you know. I love you Aunt Penny and I would not want to disappoint you in anyway.” Hailey gave her aunt a hug and cleaned up her snack mess when her phone went off.

_‘Hi Hailey, this is marinette’_   
_ ‘Wait I never gave you my name so you probably don’t know who I am.’_   
_ ‘I’m the girl from the Bakery I just thought it would be rude to not message you, I saw your website and it was amazing’_   
_ ‘I hope you don’t think I’m a stalker and I was hoping you would want to hangout with Alya and me, shes my bestfriend who runs the Ladyblog,’_

Hailey looked up at Penny with a serious face,

“I have decided to adopt this girl, she is adorable and I want more croissants.” Hailey quickly sent a confirmation that she would love to hang out with her and her friends. Suggesting a Karaoke bar. Hoping to get some type of information on shows going on in the area. Her phone dinged once more,

_‘I think there is one a couple blocks from our school, Alya has gone there with her boyfriend a couple of times. They have the private booths if you want to they have the main room with the “stage”, both are fun and dont get to busy.’_

“Penny how well do you know Marinette? I know you like her parents Bakery, but I doubt baguettes is the only reason you know Marinette.” Penny scrolled thru her tablet for a bit then flipped it so Hailey could see the latest cover for Jagged’s album.

“Considering we had her make the last album cover and Jagged’s favorite glasses, and the fact Jagged absolutely adores Marinette and fully supports her as a designer, we know her well enough. We have a few plans fro her in the future, but I’m sure you wouldn’t let that slip to her.”

Penny pulled a couple of papers together and signed them quickly, before moving on and sitting next to Jagged and started talking over the plans for the upcoming tour. Shrugging Hailey went to her room and put on her favorite song currently. “Dead Girl Walking” from Heathers. It was a great song to practice her projection and tone. Penny didn’t like what the song or the preformance very much but understood that it was just a song and didn’t give much thought to it other then the sex talk she had with her shortly after she started singing it and wanted to participate in a live show of Heathers.

Hailey learned very quickly that day that her aunt know much. Sometimes a little too much and has no problem laying it out for her niece.


	2. First day, I guess these are my classmates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey meets her classmates and has a very interesting first day. Along with a research project she is actually looking forward too.

Marinette ran up the steps counting as she went, trying not to fall. She was running late again because inspiration struck for Chat's jacket. She decided that while it couldn't be like the suits, nearly indestructible. It could be made of leather with fleece and faux fur. She had been up all night fitting the pieces together, sacrificing an old outfit that she never finished.

Bursting into the classroom as the bell rang she had an apology ready, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed Madam Bustier was not there. Looking around she saw they Alya and Nino were gathered around Adriens side of the desk. Getting closer she noticed the blond was passed out and snoring.

"Whats wrong with Adrien? Is he sick? Should we call the Nurse?" Before she could go full ramble Alya stopped her with a hand over her mouth.

"Nothings wrong with him dude. He's just tired, his dad had him do non-stop shoots this weekend, along with his fencing tournament, he was just run a little ragged." Nino gave Adrien a small pat on his head after he finished his sentence, which made adrien mumble and pushed his face further into his arms.

“So Marinette, Alya tells me you had an interesting weekend.” Nino waggled his eyebrows at her and she turned bright red. Alya slung her arm around Marinette shoulders.

“Yes Mari, enlighten us with the tales of the Hailey Rolling, you were still texting after I left your house yesterday.” Marinette covered her hands with here eyes and groaned.

“Alya its not like that. She just a friend! She is a total sweetheart and funny, just because she was flirting with me, does not mean anything,” Marinette felt someone put a hand on her back, and turned around to see who it was.

“Aw, are you sure about that, I thought we really hit it off.” Hailey was standing there and gave her a wink. Making Marinette nearly jump out of her skin and squealed loudly enough to make adrien stand up in a tired fighting stance. Giggling slightly, Hailey gave Marinette a hug and kissed her on her cheeks. 

“Good morning cupcake, I’m happy to see we are most definitely in the same class.”

ALya raised her eye at the nickname.

“Her parents own a bakery, and I can’t call her bread, or cake or tart. So I decided on cupcake, until I figure out a cuter, and more unique nickname.” She finally took notice of the boy staring blearly at her, his arms still raised.

“Calm down boy wonder, I’m not going to hurt anyone,” Hailey glanced down at her Caramel double shot latte, took a big gulp before setting it on the table the blond was just sleeping on.

“Take this, you need it more than I do. It’s still hot.” 

He sat down and took a sip to test the heat before taking the lid off and started chugging. 

“Hi I’m Alya, the girl who can no longer speak is as you know Marinette, sleeping wonder is Adrien, and the other guy is Nino my boyfriend.” Alya stuck her hand out for Hailey to shake. Which she took and pulled her into a hug.

“Sorry but I hug my friends. And I would very much enjoy being your friend.” Alya joined in the hug and gave her a big squeeze. They started chattering about classes even discussing some of the plays Hailey had been in. 

Lila was watching the interaction with interest as the class gathered around her. They were all talking about the storys Lila had told them. One being about her saving Jagged Stones kitten. Max was talking about it loud enough that it seemed to catch the attention of the new girl. Who started snickering and leaned on Marinette. 

“Who shoved a stick up her ass?” Marinette followed Haileys eyes and saw her looking at Lila. Who was putting on her fakey smile.

“That is Lila Rossi, and don’t let Madam Bustier hear you save anything like that. She doesn’t tolerate ‘Potty Mouth’. Anyway Lila was the new girl before you arrived.” Marinette snorted and looked away. 

Hailey looked a Lila once more and was about to ask more about her when the door opened.

“Good morning class. Please take your seat. Hailey it seems you have already found your way here if you would can you please stand next to me so I can figure out where to place you?”

Hailey broke away from the group and stood next to Madam Bustier who took attendance.    
  


“Okay class, it looks like we may have to rearange out seats once more. Unless you already have someone you would like to sit with?” 

Hailey glanced at Marinette and Alya, who nodded. 

“May I be seated with Marinette and Alya? They have already welcomed me to the class an dI would love to be able to sit with people I know.” Madam Bustier nodded and wrote something down. 

“Perfect, class today you will start your research paper on the topic we approved Friday and what research you did for homework. I expect an outline before lunch, I want to be able to understand what you will be talking about. I do not expect a fully articulate paper. But I want to see that you’ve tried. Hailey you are welcome to join me up front so we can discuss what type of topic you can cover, once you get your things settled.” Hailey put her things down next the isle and next to Marinette, grabbing a small notebook she hopped down to the front desk. 

Ultimately they picked the evolution of theater, one that Haily was very excited to start.

******************************************************************************

The bell rang dismissing everyone for lunch. Marinette pulled out her lunch that she packed the night before. It was simple, rice, boiled egg, and some leftover chicken from the night before. And her Papa seemed to have slipped a few macaroons and chocolate croissants. Giggling Marinette passed around the box of pastries to Alya, Nino, Hailey and Adrien. Hailey had to be pulled away from her research, she was fully invested in her project. 

“Hello its very nice to meet you. I’m Lila Rossi, I hope you get to be  _ great _ friends.” Hailey looked up from her snacks and computer, not liking the once again very fake smile plastered on her face. 

“Good afternoon Lila, I’m Hailey, how can we help you?” Hailey flashed her her own fake smile. Marinette was looking away from the girl and Adrien, who had woken up enough was looking at her warily.

“I was just hoping we could talk, you know get to know one another. I love meeting new people, especially another new girl.” Lila then plopped herself on the edge of the desk. Her body language was very open, but it was all an act.

This is going to be so much fun.Hailey slowly opened her self up to Lila.

“I honestly love Paris. I grew up in New York for most of my life, my father and I would spend our summers going around Europe, he’s an archaeologist. He’s planning on spending the next few years on a couple digs in China. He didn’t want his work to get in the way of my career.” She made herself seem more and re excited, letting some of her earlier enthusiasm shine through to give a B+ performance. 

“Your career?” Lila looked semi shocked, and Hailey grinned back.

“Oh yes, I plan on becoming a Broadway start and stunt double. I’ve already been in a couple productions, here’s my card.” Hailey pulled her wallet out of her pocket pulled one of her cards out.

“This is my website, I usually attach one of these to every one of my resumes and my headshots. They love to be able to see me in action. Especially because I can do my own stunts. Most directors love to be able to get an actress who isn't afraid of falling off a stage prop, and can do it safely.”

“Oh my, that is so interesting and so amazing! I happen to know a few people who work in broadway, I can send them your information.” Lila was leaning forward, showing her excitement, well her fake excitement. 

“No worries. My aunt has offered to do the same thing for me. I’d much rather get recognized for my talent.” Brushing Lila off she turned to Marinette.

“Oh my God, I forgot, Marinette, Alya, I’m currently staying in the Mayors hotel, until my aunt can find a small flat for myself, and I was hoping you would want to join me for dinner. Mayor Bourgeois wants me to have dinner with him and his family. He said I could invite a couple of friends to be more comfortable. He’s just trying to do my aunt a favor,-”

“YOU’RE the one daddy is having over for dinner?” A girl dressed in yellow pushed past Lila. She was pouting and slammed her hand down on the desk.

“Good afternoon, Chloe I’m guessing? I adore those glasses, they look adorable. What dessert would you like me to bring? My aunt sent over a list, but I’d rather pick out the one you like I know my favorite changes every other week.” Hailey let out a small laugh, and Chloe faltered a little.

“ Pink Pomelo and Rose Tarts with Honey Meringue, Daddy usually orders them for mother, but I would like to have some again.” Chloe looked at Adrien.

“Adrikins, will you come have dinner with us, if she is going to bring Marinette and, Alya, I would like to bring my own guest, Daddy can make the required changes,”

“Can Nino come?” Adrien put his arm over Ninos shoulders and gave Chloe a small smile.

“Fine you can bring your DJ friend, it will be in my father's Suite, and please dress accordingly. Nothing too fancy but please do not show up in your everyday clothing.”

Chloe walked away and sat down next at her table.

“Well. That went well.” Alya looked over at Marinette with a raised eyebrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'm trying my best to get over the fear of my writing not being good enough for anyone. My husband says he will be more then willing to edit my chapters. But I'm still nervous to let him read it.   
Thank you for any feed back. And while its not the best I hope you enjoy reading. <3

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Kagami is suppose to get the Dragon Miraculous. But if I stuck to the story or if anyone did there wouldn't be anything on this site. *shrugs* and while I like Kagami I kinda of like being able to make a shitty American Dragon Jake Long reference (Hailey Long (; see what I did there?).  
I have't posted ever on this site. I absolutl hate letting others read my work. But I really am excited about my girl Hailey Rolling and the adventures she will get into. 
> 
> Also I thank my Best Friend for making me want to write again by us doing 20 min writing prompts. I love her so freaking much for having me rediscover my love of writing. <3


End file.
